Electronic devices such as organic electroluminescence elements (organic EL elements), organic solar batteries, organic transistors, inorganic electroluminescence elements and inorganic solar batteries (for example, CIGS solar batteries) are susceptible to oxygen and water content that are present in environments of use. Therefore, many sealing methods for protecting electronic devices from oxygen and water content have been suggested, and methods for sealing by using a barrier substrate using a glass or a metal have been put into practical use.
As a method for sealing these substrates, a method of melt-bonding a substrate and a sealing substrate having an electronic element main body mounted thereon can be considered, but this method has not been able to be put into practical use due to the problem of the heat resistance of electronic devices, and the like. Therefore, a sealing method using an adhesive formed of an organic compound is generally used. However, such sealing method using an adhesive has a problem of entering of water content and oxygen from an adhesive part, which is a bonding part.
In response to this, in recent years, as a bonding method for tightly bonding a metal or a metal oxide without using an adhesive or the like, wherein the bonding is conducted at room temperature such that electronic devices are not deteriorated, for example, a method of room-temperature bonding as in Tadatomo Suga, Takashi Matsumae, Yoshiie Matsumoto, Masashi Nakano, “Direct Bonding of Polymer to Glass Wafers using Surface Activated Bonding (SAB) Method at Room Temperature,” Proceedings of the 3rd International IEEE Workshop on Low Temperature Bonding for 3D Integration, May 22-Jun. 23, 2012. is known.